Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low dropout regulator which controls power transistors in a digital manner, thereby increasing response speed.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional low dropout regulators have to include resistors and capacitors for frequency compensation. Due to the characteristics of resistors and capacitors, circuits composed of resistors and capacitors have a problem: a slower operation speed. The start-up time required for low dropout regulators to switch from a standby mode to an operation mode is longer. Therefore, it is not appropriate for these low dropout regulators to operate in a standby mode. When these low dropout regulators are used in application devices, the power consumption of the application devices in the standby mode will be increased. In addition, due to the longer start-up time, conventional low dropout regulators cannot be applied in application devices which operate at high frequencies, such as memory devices.